


The One Where Clary and Izzy Cuddle While Watching Lifetime Movies

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Underage Drinking, Wine, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Izzy cuddle up under the covers and watch terrible Lifetime movies with a few glasses of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Clary and Izzy Cuddle While Watching Lifetime Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend requested that I write a Clizzy fic based off of the prompt 'things you said when you were drunk' and then this spiraled into me writing a cute ficlet where they just snuggle and watch movies with wine!

Izzy had had her eyes on Clary since Jace first brought her to the Institute. But honestly, who could really blame her? Sure, she had Jace and Alec around and she loved them both dearly, but things got lonely being the only girl her age at the Institute. She had no one to talk to about clothes with, no one to do makeup with, no one to discuss feminism with. So when Clary came around, she was pretty much Izzy’s dream come true. _And_ she was cute.

Honestly, it didn’t take long for Izzy to like Clary as more than a friend. She was adorable, kicked ass, and was so intent on doing the right the thing. In other words, Clary was the girl of Izzy’s dreams. And if Izzy knew anything about body language and reading people, then she was certain Clary felt the same way.

It was a Friday night and the two were in Izzy’s room sipping glass after glass of red wine and watching cheesy, terribly-produced movies on Clary’s laptop. “They’re Lifetime movies, Izzy,” Clary had said. “Of course they’re all cheesy and terribly written. That’s what makes them so fun to watch.” Izzy had complained for maybe the first half hour before she had to join in with Clary’s giggling.

By the time they were on their third movie, Clary and Izzy were a giggling tangle of limbs under the covers. Izzy’s arms were wrapped around Clary’s waist and Clary combed her fingers through Izzy’s hair. 

“I can’t believe mundies actually call this entertainment. The acting is so mediocre,” Izzy said.

Clary laughed and nudged her. “They’re entertaining _because_ they’re so bad,” she explained. “I’m not sure _anyone_ enjoys them for their quality.”

Izzy simply smiled and pressed herself closer to Clary’s side. She felt warm and light and content and she was sure that it wasn’t just because of the wine.

Eventually, the couple in the movie kissed and got their happy ending. Izzy turned to look at Clary and studied her profile for a few moments. “That could be us, you know,” she said suddenly.

Clary raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Izzy. “What do you mean?” she asked, tilting her head.

“You know, the kissing and the happy ending. Except we’re both girls, so it’d be even cuter,” Izzy explained.

Clary smiled and, god, did Izzy love it when she smiled. Her nose crinkled and her eyes brightened and her whole face just lit up.

“I’d like that to be us,” said Clary. She cupped Izzy’s face with one hand and brushed her thumb across her cheek and Izzy swore her heart beat about a thousand times faster. Izzy ran her hand up and down along Clary’s side gently and smiled. Clary leaned in closer to press a kiss against Izzy’s forehead. “Trust me, Iz, there’s no one I’d rather have a happy ending with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, wow! This is my first time posting on here and honestly, this is the first thing I've written in about a year that I've actually finished. If you want to, you can send me a request or just chat with me on [tumblr!](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
